A Day at the Phantomhive Manor
by BlackRose1125
Summary: So this is the story of Zoey a young girl who has lost her family to an Italian Mafia and as she lives in the house hold of her cousin Lizzie she one day visits the Phantomhive Mansion where she meets Sebastian. Will he be able to help her and at what cost will it be of Zoey. Please note that some of this is not to the era and Ceil is already a demon. Rated m for later chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

I was awoken up by the sound of my dear annoying cousin Lizzie barging into my room. Now Lizzie knows she is NEVER allowed in my room , but yet she still comes in here.  
"Hey Zoey wake up we're going to see Ceil today." I groaned and rolled to my side trying to ignore everything she was saying. So she kept blabbing about how amazing Ceil is and a bunch of other useless information about him so I attempted to go back to sleep. Sadly, she caught and she opened my window to let the sun in, and yes I like the sun but not this early!  
"GET UP ZOEY!" She explained as she got right in front of my face. She shrank back in terror because the look I gave her would have scared the devil himself. So I did what any teenage girl would do I got up and pushed Lizzie out of my room and slammed the door. Well I was up now so I decided to get ready for the long agonizing hellish day.  
I decided to pick my black flowy skirt ,white blouse, and a black vest. I put my black rose on the dresser and began to get dressed and after I was done I put on my black knee high boots and brushed my hair out and put the rose in.  
"Ok Lizzie when are we leaving?" I asked her as I was leaving my room and thats when I was ready to be sick, my cousin decided to wear a light pink dress and matching bonnet.  
"Dear God, why Liz?"  
"Because it's adorable."She said with a smile then she looked at me with a grimace  
"Why do you dress like that it's very improper." She said very rudely as she looked at the skirt I had cut up to show of my boots. If my Mom was still her she would applaud my efforts of me wanting to be unique.  
"Because it's my style." I said as I ran down the stairs for breakfast. Forget all that fancy crap I danced to the oven and grabbed two cheddar biscuits and poured myself some tea and sat down at the counter to eat.

"Miss Zoey why are you eating such peasant like food? Your in a high class home partake in the bounties it offers."The chef said with concern.

"Because Catherine I enjoy the simple things in life and I do find time to enjoy the extravagant things as well but I'm fine with two biscuits and a simple cup of tea. That's how my Father would always live his life." I said with a smile.

"Well yes, but Miss Zoey your Father was a theif and a master musician so he couldn't exactly eat like a king." She said as she washed off some plates.

My heart sank my mood changed and I ate my simple meal in silence and as soon as I was done I left the kitchen to music room and sat at the piano. My Mother and Father would sit at one of these for hours and now I'm forced to play the music alone without them. I let my hands stroke the keys as I played the song my Father would play to put me in high spirits, but this did not help me at all and the tears fell upon the keys.

"I have been told by my cousin, on numerous occasions, that Ceil is just soooo cute that makes me want to puke. But thats how she feels about her betrothed so it can't be helped that she has to be like that, no matter how nauseas it makes me. Either way today was going to be quite hellish."  
"Zoey we need to go." Lizzie said as she ran down the stairs.

"Alright lets go." I said solemnly leaving the keys and memory behind.

This is why I wish my parents were still here because they always made me smile and laugh. But they were killed by a murderous Italian mob and I was left in care of my Aunt and her family. To put things in perspective I want to find the people who killed my parents but I'm only a girl and to kill a whole mob that takes skill and it's not quite lady like either. Even thinking about what my parents did to get themselves killed makes me angry and the fact that I live in a house where theres a room that is bright pink makes me cringe at least my room has character.

I walked out the door and got into the carriage and we were off. Lizzie wouldn't shut up the whole way there and she kept blabbing on and on about how much she couldn't wait to see Ceil. I wished I had something better to do today but sadly I did not and yet again this was going to be a total waste of a day where all I hear is squeals and laughter. I slightly began to dose off till a screech of excitement roused me from my somewhat slumber.

" WE'RE HERE ZOEY! Lizzie squealed causing my hearing to be interrupted.

"I can see that but why must you squeal?" she didn't even answer and she jumped out of the carriage and headed to the manor. Holy hell it was freaking huge! We walked to the door and I knocked on the door while Liz was busy fixing her the door opened I was quite frankly glad I came along because when the door opened I saw these amazing eyes the color of scarlet.

"Welcome to Phantomhive Manor." said the butler as he let us inside. I couldn't help but be awe the inside of the manor it had a such dark atmosphere and I loved every bit of it, why couldn't I live here to be surrounded by darkness and NO pink what so ever.  
"CEIL IM HERE!" Squealed my cousin and up from the stairs stood a boy maybe 16 or 17 and he had a eye patch on but his eye that was visible was a brilliant blue with a hint of purple. He had a look of hate in his eyes the same look I have everyday which made me wonder what happened to him.

"Hello Elizabeth." the boy said with a small smile as my cousin ran up the stair and hugged Ceil. God I felt so sorry for him, to be stuck with someone as hyper and loud as my cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lizzie was attacking Ceil with affection the thought hit me he probably hates all of this,then I saw the butler quietly chuckling to himself. He smiled warmly at me and my heart skipped a beat. I crossed my arms and looked away, no way was I letting this bulter get to me. He simply smiled asked me,

"Would you like any tea or cake?" He said with a smile

"No thank you sir I'm fine." I said trying to hide how nervous I was then he gently grabbed my chin, drawing me in, too close for me to bear and said,

"Are you certain there's no way to change your mind my lady?" He asked, his voice smooth and sultry. I gulped, damn he's good. What was he doing I'm 17 and he's what in his early or late twenties wouldn't this normally be illegal?  
"Allow me to introduce myself I'm..."

"Sebastian bring up some cake and tea for my guests and I to the study." Ceil said as he and Lizzie walked off and I was left with the butler known as Sebastian. He looked over at me smiled and then left to do his errands. I decided while during my alone time that I would get some fresh air and take a walk through the garden was the most stunning thing I have ever laid eyes on and all topiaries were so creative.I began to get a little tired so I sat under one of the hedges and thought about how great this day was turning out till something or someone startled me.  
Suddenly I heard a noise that freaked me out so I got up to check it out. And out from the shadows stepped a girl with raven hair and blazing red eyes with a sneaky smile etched into her face. She looked like she could be related to Sebastian but then again why on earth would she be stalking the grounds like this?

"Hello my dear." She said with a dark evil tone.

"Hello ummm, who are you? You look like you could be related to the butler here."

"Me well, I have been called many names but you can call me Senna. And me be related to that gorgeous man in there oh if only." She said with a smile and purr. I began to feel uneasy and awkward so I tried to walk away then she laughed,

"Why are you running from me Zoey are you scared of me honey?"

"H..how do you know my n…name?" I asked feeling extremely uneasy.

"Well, I know quite a great deal of knowledge about you and your life but its up to you if you want my help or not." Senna said. Now I was terrified so I ran away as quickly I could back to the manor and when I opened he door I ran right into Sebastian.

"I'..im so s…sorry Sebastian I should have looked.. It's just that something scarred me and caused me to run back here." I said trying not to show how panicked I was, but he caught on and took my hand and led me to the kitchen. I took a seat at the counter looking down at my hands, they were shaking so I hid them in my lap.

"Would you like any tea or cake miss..."

"Zoey... m..my names Zoey." I said looking down at the counter and then I felt a hand lift my chin up and I was greeted with a cat like smile.

"Hmm Zoey I like that name it's very unique, so will you tell me what scarred you."

"I saw a girl in the garden and she told me her name was Senna she said she knew everything about my life and that she could help me." I said as I ate my cake and drank my tea. He looked annoyed and then he asked,

"Well, what kind of help do you need?" He asked in sultry voice that made my heart skip a beat.

"I can't say..." I said trying my best not to cry, but a small tear rolled down my cheek. I felt his hand wipe away the tear as he looked at me with an understanding glance then he asked me,

"How badly do you want revenge my dear?"

"I want the people who did what they did to suffer as much as I suffered and more!" I explained to Sebastian and after the word left my mouth something disturbing yet beautiful room darkened and black feathers surrounded me then I heard a familiar voice,

"What are you willing to give up for the revenge you seek?"

"Who and what are you?" I asked bravely trying to hide the fear I had in my voice.

"Well, I am many things, a guardian, a lover, a protecter, an assassin but in the form you see me in I'm just simply one hell of a butler."

"I don't understand a..are you a..de"

"A demon, why yes that would be correct." He said I could feel a small hint of a smile in his luring voice, then he spoke again,

"Would you be willing to make a contract with a demon?" His question made me think of the hell my life has become since my parents passing so to have help from a creature of evil such as the devil how could I refuse. Only one problem there is always a price so what was his?

"Well, my dear what is your answer?" The demon sounded anxious like a child wishing to open their presents before Christmas morning, to me the demon sounded sweet but also very devious.

"What would happen if I did say yes to the contract?" I implored.

"Well, you would be able to destroy the people who murdered your parents and you could move here and getting away from pink atrocity you are forced to bear with."

"Wait how do you know about my parents?" I said shocked about how much this demon knew about my life and in a sick way I was willing to give it all away, to some man I had just met with eyes ablaze in all the glorious sins of the flesh. I felt as if someone was touching my shoulders and when I turned around I was face to face with his blood red eyes and in those eyes I could see his need to help me whether it be for a price or not. Either way I was partially willing to accept his offer the only thing standing in the way was what was his price?

"So what do you say Zoey?"

"One last question, what happens to me, you said I would have to give up something what is it and what is your price Sebastian?" The demon chuckled at my questions and replied,

"Well, anything I want to take but mainly your soul becomes mine and I get to place a mark on you, symbolizing you belong to me." His voice had a sound of possession that I was his my heart raced and the fear I had shown I my eyes. He saw my eyes and how fear dance through them and he smiled at me reassuringly and said,"Zoey you have no need to fear you can always forget this but you won't get any revenge. My young master and I had a contract as well but now he is a demon like me his mark was on his eye…" I began to interrupt, 'But he has an eye patch and he's just hiding his eye."

"As I was saying he has an eye patch because he doesn't want Lady Elizabeth to know he's a demon seeing as that would terrify the young Lady." Sebastian said with a smile.

"So what is your choice and after this you know there is no turning back." He said looking into my eyes. My thoughts danced around ready to give this demon everything but why was sensing he wanted more then just my soul. But nonetheless agreed to his price and said, "I want these monsters who destroyed my life to pay." I said this calmly as one can possibly be when being asked to give ones soul to a demon. He smiled and looked at my body I didn't understand why I became nervous and my face began to turn red as his gaze made my heart race.

"Just like my master before I gave him a mark you Zoey will have one as well and I have the perfect place for your mark. The more obvious the mark the stronger the bond is between the master and the demon. Ceil's was placed on his eye another demon I knew named Claude marked his prey on Alois Trancy's tongue but for you this will be quite obvious to anyone." He said looking deep into my golden brown orbs. Brushing my curls back leaving my neck exposed he pulled the side of my shirt to reveal my collar bone and and the he smirked like he had found what he wanted he ran his fingers through my hair and then he kissed right at the base of my neck. The sensation was tantalizing and felt like fire burning when his lips left my neck he left behind a mark causing me to slowly loose consciousness. When I regained consciousness I saw the demon Senna. What did she want now?


	3. Chapter 3

"Senna why you here you know Ceil's soul is gone so why are you here." He said in a calm voice through gritted teeth.

"Oh Sebby I'm not interested in the boy, but you do have a soul staying here that seemed very delicious I saw her this morning in the courtyard, now let me think she had long curly chocolate brown hair and hazel gold eyes and her name is oh what was it, ah yes, Zoey." She said this and I felt a chill in the air and I sat up but soon regretted it.

"Oh so you took her soul too, damn why do you take all the hate ridden souls from us fellow demons." Senna said as she slammed her foot to the ground and walked over to me with anger in her eyes.

"So you think you get to have Sebastian all to yourself because of where he placed your mark. You must know that he's mine, he's MINE see." And after that she kissed Sebastian right in front of me. I felt my hands curl into fists and I felt angry, why did I feel this way? His expression looked shocked and relaxed and he put his hands on her waist and she pulled herself closer to him pressing her breasts against his chest and she began to slowly try to unbutton his shirt when something stopped her,a very annoyed Sebastian. Wiping Senna's kiss off his lips he pushed her out the door.

"Senna your worse than that red freak of nature Grell so go find someone else to take care of your needs, see if some man off the street will."

"You are so cold Sebby I only want to be loved by you and no one else'" she explained in a loving and then she glared at me and continued "and I'll be damned if that girl gets what I've wanted for years!" She said with a look of hate and anger through the window and then she stomped away. Sebastian smiled at me trying to be apologetic he said,

"When do you want to bring your things over, because if you want we could grab the carriage and go now." I thought at first maybe this was not a good idea but then my mind just went blank and when I looked at Sebastian I knew I could trust him.

"Lets go now , the sooner I get out of there the sooner my revenge begins. " I said and then Sebastian did something that made me smile, he got on one knee and put his hand over his heart and said,

"Yes my Lady."

The carriage ride was quiet and without Lizzie there I actually got some sleep. I couldn't even believe how my day had turned out and now I would get to live at the manor and who knows maybe Sebastian and I will actually find the killers and destroy them but what if Sebastian has other plans for me. My mind raced but exhaustion took over and feel into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone this is where the story becomes a cross over the Vargas family AKA Italy maybe even 2p most likely will be part of this idk just yet just the Vargas's Mafia is mentioned so enjoy X3

* * *

When I had awoken from my sleep I had found myself in some kind of forest in the middle of no where I sat against a large oak tree in a forest unknown to me,the strange fact is I actually love the forest, so isolated and quiet but I would like to know where the heck I was. Then from out of the shadows Senna appeared in front of me and I rushed to my feet.

"Whao whao calm yourself! I just wanna talk ya know?" I huffed and sat back down, knowing running would be fruitless.

"What do you want then?" Senna grinned at me with her razor sharp teeth.

"I want a contract, thats all."

"No that will never happen I made a deal with Sebastian."

"Why not I'm just as powerful as sebby so why not me?"

"W-well I-" I didn't want to say I was afraid but the look in her eyes made me want to dash out of there as quickly as possible but my fear had me stuck right in front of the fuming demon.

"Oh!" Senna's eyes narrowed dangerously." You LIKE HIM EH!" She growled. "Damn you, ever since that small incident sebby cant stay near me long...so sad..."

I tilted my head."What incident?" Senna sighed sadly.

"Sebby said i was distracting him from his work...seeing as he wanted me more than souls...so he left me." Senna began to cry. "It's not fair! Why does a human get to be near him more than his own kind who can truly love the real him! Its not fair!"

"So wait you are telling me he left you because he would rather have human souls then you." I said with a sarcastic look on my face. And I regretted it I began to feel a sharp pain in the center of my chest.

"Senna what are you doing?" I asked as I fell to the ground as blood slowly began to leave the wound.

"Well you only see me as a demon but really I am both a demon and a reaper." Senna said with a grin. I coughed and I could feel the blood drip from my mouth and then I passed out.

**FLASH BACK**

"Mama, Papa look at this!" I saw a small little girl with brown ringlets caring a small black kitten. She looked at a women who had kind eyes and was quite tall and by her side stood a man with glasses and who was a bit shorter than the woman and he was smiling.

"Oh what do you have here my little Princess?" The man said with a smile.

"It's a kitty, Oh please can we keep him?" The little girl asked.

"Well sweetie what would you name him?" The woman said in a loving tone that sounded almost like a melody.

"Demon." The little girl beamed and her parents smiled at her. Then it all faded to black and the next thing I saw was the girl walking inside the house in a school uniform with a paper and a smile.

"Mama, Papa I did a wonderful job on my violin practice I can even play with out the shrill," she looked around for them through out the house but she couldn't find them so she went to the music room where her Dad would play the piano and her Mom would sit by his side and listen to the music he played but what she saw was not music. All over the floor were bodies and in the middle were her parents they were pale and blood dripped from their mouths.

"MAMA, PAPA!" The little girl shrieked as she ran into the room to see if they were ok but when she screamed someone grabbed her from behind.

"Hey boss look we missed one, she looks like Jenny huh?"

"Yea, I guess your right but thats Zoey, Jenny and Richard's little brat. I'm not sure what we should do with the little wretch." The little girl wriggled in his grasp and tried to fight back but she was to weak.

"Awww look the girl thinks she can actually fight back." The men cackled and Zoey glared at them with tears burning in her eyes.

"Y-you monsters! Why did you kill my Mama and Papa!" Zoey cried.

"Shut up!" One man yelled and slapped her and she fell to the ground.

"How bout we kill her and the Blacks will be out of our hair for good. Or better yet we raise the little girl till she's grown and then we have a little fun with her."The man said with a sickening voice. Zoey cringed at the thought and she wished she could run but fear had her stuck in place.

"You idiot let the girl live so she know's the truth behind the murder and no one will be the wiser to the Vargas family." He said smiling down at the girl.

The little girl cried silently and she wanted to die there with her parents , but the men chose not to end Zoey's life but to let her live with a scared memory of the loss of her parents and the two men left. She crumbled to the ground and screamed out as tears ran down her face she had hate and revenge in her eyes. Then everything went black.

**End of Flashback**

I awoke and I was back in the carriage laying in someones lap.

"Ahh... What happened I was in the forest and I got stabbed and I saw my life flash before my eyes, was I dreaming?" I said with glazed eyes still trying to wake up. I soon found out who's lap I was resting in and all my face could do was turn bright red and I quickly sat up causing the demon to smirk at me.

"Senna as you probably know is my ex she's more obsessed with me then that freak Grell. He to is a reaper, but he is not as powerful as Miss Senna she is also demon. What she did was show you your cinematic record I only saw it once and thats when a woman was killed by Grell."

"Madam Red." I said quietly I never knew that a Reaper killed her she was so fun to be around.

"Now my Lady you ready to go home?" Sebastian asks. I nodded my head he got out the carriage and we headed to my new home, The Phantomhive Mannor.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey readers ok heres where Sebastian get a little perverted hehehehe any way the 1 means all you happy fangirls wishing for him to say that to you. So I guess this would be considered a naughty fluff/lime. Please do comment and tell me what you think I love you all.

* * *

We returned back to the manor and I got out of the carriage and grabbed some of my bags and ran them up the steps and by the door and went back to the carriage to grab more and then I was stopped.

"My Lady you don't have to carry your things if I let you carry them what kind of butler would I be." Sebastian said as he smiled and grabbed the rest of my things and carried them inside. I was a little shocked I knew those bags must have weighed tons but I was not sure. I began to head inside when a small sound pulled me away, "Mew~" I turned around and saw a small black kitten with blue eyes. My heart melted so I scooped up the kitten in my arms and brought it inside the manor. He was so tiny if I wanted to I could have put him in my pocket but I would rather hold the kitten close. I began to head upstairs when I was stopped by Ceil.

"What are you still doing here Zoey your cousin left hours ago and why do you have a kitten?" He looked at me with perplexed stare.

"I live here now and it's a cute kitten who wouldn't want it."

"You are not living in my manor and I demand you to leave at once!" Ceil explained.

"Listen here shortie I'm living here for reasons children don't need to know about alright Ceil." I said with a smirk already knowing what Ceil had become but still he was shorter than me so I had to tease him a little.

"How dare you call me short and in my own house, that's it Sebastian kill her now!" He yelled and Sebastian appeared behind me. I got a little worried and then he looked at the kitten and over at me and began to love on the kitty.

"So soft and so cute!" He explained as he loved on the kitten. I looked over to see Ceil fuming with anger.

"SEBASTIAN THIS IS AN ORDER DESTROY ZOEY!"

"I can't Master she is my new Mistress 1." Sebastian said with a devious smirk on his face. Then he continued, "And besides that Young Master our contract died when you became a demon so I began a contract with Miss Zoey."

"How is that possible? Sebastian we have a contract not you and this piece of crap!" Ceil explained.

"Do I hear a tone of jealousy young master and on the contrary we had a contract it's gone now. And I am forced to spend the rest of eternity to be your butler. But there is nothing against me having a separate contract with Zoey and I'll still be at your disposal young master so there is no need to worry." Sebastian said tauntingly.

"NO! I am not I just never thought you would have the gaul to set up another contract and with a girl who's known for being the daughter of a master art thief." Ceil said starring at me with a look of shear hatred in his eyes and the respect I had for Ceil was winding down to nothing. So I spoke my mind,

"You listen here my Father was no thief and you want to know something you damn pipsqueak don't you dare think that I'm not worthy enough to be in a contract with a demon because if you saw the things I saw you would understand!" I said trying not to cry but a tear fell and with that I ran up the stairs trying to find somewhere to hide but I was stopped yet again by Sebastian he looked at me and smiled and for some reason that always made me calm down. He glared at Ceil and then he led me down the hall to my room.

"Welcome to your new room." I looked around it was just how I wanted it, everything had a dark quality to it and there was even a balcony over looking the court yard.

"It's perfect Sebastian I love it thank you." I said with a smile. He was so kind and I was starting to like the demon butler just a little bit and my fears were slowly going away.

"Now Zoey if you ever need me you call for me and I'll be there for you and I'll await your command." He said.

"What if that pipsqueak Ceil wants you?"

"Then I must go to him but he gets himself in more trouble than I bare to count." He said with a smile

"I have a question Sebastian can I help with anything at all I don't want to seem like a free loader so can I help with anything?" I asked.

"Hmmm my new Misstress actually wants to pull her own weight well Mey-rin can always use some help and you could help me teach the young master. I must say you are a great student in all subjects." He said with a smile.

"Wait how do you know about my academics?"

"Well when I packed up your things I saw all the awards and you may be able to get through to the br.. I mean young Master."I held back a laugh and sat the kitten on the bed and let it fall asleep.

"So when should I begin teaching Ceil."

"Tomorrow at ten sharp I give you the rest of the day to settle in dinner is at six so if you like you could explore the grounds." He said and then walked out of the room. I began to unpack my things which is normally easy but when I opened my bag something made me stop all Sebastian packed were my clothes that make me look bolder and give a sexy look, even my night clothes were short. I then found he packed six of my evening gowns one red and the rest in black.  
'Does he like me or something? No thats impossible I'm a human he only likes demons and cats." I sighed as I fell back on my bed and curled up and fell asleep.  
I felt someone touch my skin and I sense of danger hit me but why couldn't I open my eyes I felt like a blade was to my throat and I screamed out "Sebastian!" My eyes flashed open and as I screamed I was muffled by a pale hand over mouth.

"You think you just get to come into my house and become superior in every way, well your not! And Sebastian is my demon not yours!" He yelled and as soon as he said those words I felt a dark presence enter the room.

"Master we no longer have a contract and to repeat myself I'm able to have more than one soul and I'm allowed to have other contracts due to you being a demon now. I'm not going to let you hurt her." Sebastian said with a tone of anger in his voice. I felt something sharp go into my back and I screamed,

"How many times am I going to be cut or stabbed I must know!" I explained. My blood seeped through my shirt spilling onto the bed. I laid there the pain was excruciating and tears fell from my eyes. I knew I would be alright but the pain was well for a lack of better words painful. My new kitten heard and saw all the noise and ran over to me and got in my arms it was so cute even though I was in so much pain I was still able to hold the little angel. Ceil was done with all this I could see it in his eyes and when he tried to lunge at me my new kitten jumped on him and scratched him. Sebastian and I were floored because a tiny baby like that took down a royal brat.

"On second thought miss I want you to work with me I can't trust my young Master because as of now he's a threat to you and your soul." He said as he pulled the kitten of Ceil's face and handed it to me.

"So what are you going to name this little one?"

"Well demon was the name of my first kitten but he ran away and this kitty has saved me he's like a hero with a sword I know I'll call him Blade no that sounds stupid I think I like the name Fang." Sebastian smiled at me and pulled Ceil to his feet and he sent him on his way and shut the door. I was beginning to feel strange and I turned around and saw that the demon butler was curled up on my bed messing with little Fang. I couldn't help but laugh at him. So I began to unpack my clothes I found that he packed all my well tailored designs and a few other things that were not so lady like for example a pair of pants my cousin gave me. All my favorite clothes that I had bought and even my small trinkets from home too. I looked for the closet and found it. This had to be the biggest closet I have ever seen so I began to load all my clothes in. When I was done I sat down on my bed and then I looked over and saw that the kitten was messing with Sebastian's hair and it made me smile then he looked at his pocket watch.

"Oh no dinner will be late now I must get to the kitchen and begin dinner immediately." He said as he headed out the door.

"Hey wait I can help make dinner if you want Sebastian I am pretty good at cooking." I said with a smile.

"Well do you know how to bake?"

"Got any chocolate and I can make the best triple threat cake ever!" I said a enthusiastic smile.

"Alright thinly lady follow me." We headed down the hall and then were greeted with a large blast and a cloud of smoke.

"Damn not again." Sebastian said under his breath as we were greeted with a man covered in ash with a flame thrower and his hair in an afro.

"Bardroy how many times do we have to go over this you are a chef you use fire from the STOVE not a damn flamethrower! Honestly now how am I going to make dinner for the Master and Mistress."

"Mistress when did we get a Mistress ?"Bardroy asked with a clueless look on his face and then he saw me.

"Oh wow you look way to pretty to be in her miss why don't you go to the study and read. And leave the cooking to us men." Bardroy said trying to make himself look dashing which seemed very difficult seeing as he was covered in ash which only caused me to laugh. Bardroy looked puzzled and soon Sebastian caught on and led me into the kitchen and tossed me an apron and led me to the built in fridge it was like a gourmet kitchen and Sebastian saw how impressed I was and smiled

"Alright mistress here is everything you need and just call me if you..."

"Wait my name is Zoey I would like you to call me that none of this mistress crap okay Sebastian." He chuckled and nodded his head "Anything for you my mis.. uh I mean Zoey." He smiled and left to go tend to dinner and I began to get all the ingredients together for dessert. Eggs, milk, cream cheese , butter, chocolate shavings, and lastly the dark chocolate bar to garnish the top. I walked out and found that all the tools I needed my eager to get things done demon butler had set them up for me. So I began to make the batter and then I grabbed the flour, sugar, and baking powder and coco and started to stir together all the dry ingredients then I added in all the wet ingredients.

I had everything ready to bake and put the cakes in the oven and let them bake I cleaned up all the mess I made and then from the corner of my eyes I saw someone approaching. I quickly turned around armed with the best weapon I could find and at the moment it was a spoon that was caked in chocolate and other ingredients and I stood face to face with Sebastian then without me knowing I flicked the spoon causing some of the stuff on the spoon to fly off and land on his shirt. Crap..

"Oh hi Sebastian sorry about that let me clean that up." I grabbed a towel and started to dab at his shirt and I began to feel real hot all of a sudden as I dabbed at his chest and he began to notice.

"Allow me Zoey." He smiled a sexy smile that made me melt then he looked at me.

"Well you sure know how to bake but look at you, you are covered in flour and you have something right here." I began to wipe it away but my hand was grabbed and then he smiled.

"No allow me." As he said this he licked the chocolate off my cheek. "My that was delicious I can't wait to taste more." He said with an alluring voice. He saw me blush and I tried so hard not squeak but I did and that only made him chuckle.

"So you like that sort of thing ehh Zoey."

"No.. just you caught me by surprise."

"What if I did this." He pulled me close to him and he kissed over where my mark was on my neck and I felt a surge of energy that made my legs go weak. Then Sebastian untied my apron and let it drop to the floor and he licked at my neck. This felt so wrong and so right and I wanted him to go but then I wanted him to stay. His eyes were filled with lust and were deep scarlet then I felt something pierce my neck. A shallow moan left my throat and I felt Sebastian smile.

"So you like pain hmm I wouldn't peg you as the masochist type , but then again you are full of surprises." He said with a smirk. Damn demon how did I let him get this far.

"Sebastian stop." I said as I caught my breath

"As you wish Zoey." He looked sad well more like annoyed. Did he want me that bad after only a day.

After supper and dessert I took a long hot bath and then something strange happened I heard two voices one was Sebastian the other was Ceil. They were arguing about something so I listened in.

"Look Sebastian she just needs to go back to Liz's house and live there I can't have her being a free loader in my house."

"Master, she helped make dessert tonight, she's going to clean with Mey-rin and she's going to work with me."

"Oh yes I saw her make the cake and I also saw a certain demon try to bite off more than he should of!"

"You saw us?"

"Yes I did were you just going to take her right then and there right in the middle of the kitchen?"

"Of course not."

"Then what the hell was all that?"

"My contract with her." Sebastian said and then he rushed into the bathroom where I was.

" Sebastian what the hell?"

"Sorry Zoey my brat of master saw us."

"Shit! You have to be kidding me."

"I wish I was. Do you need anything by the way?"

"The towel and please avert your eyes?"

"Is that an order?"

"I would hope you would be a gentlemen and not a perverted demon."

"Fine I wont look." He looked away as I got out and dried of with the towel and then I noticed something.

"Sebastian did you grab my night clothes for me." I looked at him with a sly smile. He nodded and gave me a look that dripped pure mischeviousness as I got changed I noticed he peeked and he saw my mark and he grinned.

"Why you so happy all of sudden?" I asked him as I looked to see if Ceil was out of the room and luckily he was. Sebastian followed me to bed and rested his gloved hand over my head and kissed my neck.

"When I get to devour your soul and have complete control of your body I will do things that will drive you mad and it may be painful." He said with a smile

"Damn Sebastian you are such a sadist oh and by the way why did you pick the short sexy things in my wardrobe for me to wear to bed such as this black baby doll?"

"For times like this when I get to be alone with you." He laid me back on the bed and got on top of me and before I could say a word he kissed me and bit my lip. I moaned in his mouth and I felt him mess with the buttons on my baby doll I broke of from the kiss and shook my head no and he kissed me once more licking the blood he had drawn from his bite and he looked like he had an orgasm and then he left the room. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and dreamed of my revenge.


End file.
